This invention relates to a card holding device for use in a rotary type information extracting or retrieving device of a relatively small type which is used for a telephone number list, address list, and so forth.
This type of card holder, in its conventional form, is in such a construction that a plurality of holes 2 are perforated at an equal space interval on one and the same circumferential surface of a pair of left and right rotary discs 1, 1, into each of which both end parts of a shaft or pin 4 of a card case 3 are inserted to thereby hold the card case hangingly between the left and right rotary discs 1, 1, as shown in the accompanying drawing (FIGS. 1 and 2). In this instance, the card case 3 is so manufactured that a single sheet of transparent plastic film is folded into to portions or flaps along its lengthwise direction, and a thin axle shaft or pin 4 of plastic material is placed on the inner edge of one of the folded flaps along its lengthwise direction, and fixed thereto with an adhesive or a fusing material. In this illustrated prior art card holder, a reference numeral 5 designates a side bent portion for preventing the card in the case from slipping out sidewise, and a numeral 6 refers to a finger tip engagement part for inserting and drawing the card in and out of the card case.
However, since the abovementioned axle pin 4 is as thin as 2 mm or so in diameter, it is very difficult to obtain the same in straight at the time of its shaping. On account of this, the axle pin 4 is rather difficult to be adhered onto the main body of the card case, which requires much trouble in straightening the same. Furthermore, due to curving of the axle pin 4, the end parts of it and the hole 2 in the rotary discs 1, 1 do not mutually agree at the time of assembling the card case 3 with the left and right rotary discs 1, 1, thereby making it difficult to insert the axle shaft into the hole in the rotary discs.